


Дорогой Джон

by dmitrywachter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epistolary, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmitrywachter/pseuds/dmitrywachter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На прошлой неделе мы с Сансой смотрели идиотский фильм под названием "Дорогой Джон".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорогой Джон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear Jon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/437149) by [tabacoychanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabacoychanel/pseuds/tabacoychanel). 



На прошлой неделе мы с Сансой смотрели идиотский фильм под названием "Дорогой Джон". Бран хотел пойти на "Аватар", но его идею никто не поддержал. Я сказала ему, что как только получу права, нам не придется больше таскаться по торговым центрам за Сансой и Дженни, и он ответил, что будь ты здесь, ты бы взял нас. Это правда. Будь ты рядом, ты не позволил бы Теону сунуть тампон в мой аквариум, и смотреть, как вода краснеет от пищевого красителя. 

Знаю я, где он раздобыл эту дрянь. Санса затеяла распродажу выпечки для детей с трудностями в обучении, или для женщин, с которыми дурно обращаются мужья, а может и для собак с отвисшими ушами, не знаю. Она уболтала маму на миксер за две сотни, формы для выпекания, противни, и на добрых восемь фунтов сахара. Две сотни баксов! Ты в курсе, сколько я выпрашивала у неё новое седло для велика? Хотя, конечно, в курсе, я же столько злилась на этот счёт. 

Всё никак не приведу Трек в порядок — с тех самых пор, как ты уехал. И подножка откидная ещё нужна. Теперь детали достать трудно, потому что я не могу использовать твою кредитку для онлайн-заказа. Непросто, но я рада, что ты оставил мне занятие до тех пор, пока не вернешься. Когда ты вернешься домой, Джон? 

Призрак часто ходит со мной к озеру. Как и остальные собаки, конечно, но брать с собой Призрака всегда важно — отчасти потому, что он совсем один, а еще потому, что я видела, как Теон таскал его за шкирку на днях. Теон заявил, что Призрак пытался лизнуть его промежность, но ты знаешь, Призрак терпеть не может Теона. Ему, в общем-то, никто, кроме тебя, не мил. Меня он, скорее всего, терпит ради Нимерии. И он не позволяет кормить себя матери или Сансе. 

Я еще не простила тебя за то, что ты оставил меня наедине с ними. Они и в обычное-то время невыносимы, а уж теперь, когда Робба и отца никогда не бывает дома, всё вокруг превратилось в их общий заговор. Робб не бывает дома, потому что вечно зависает с Дженни, а отец потому, что он либо находится в Нью-Йорке, либо только что вернулся из Нью-Йорка. Порой он даже заговаривает о продаже дома и переезде всей семьи в Йорк, но, разумеется, мы не можем продать дом. Я не хочу жить в Нью-Йорке. Не думаю, что нам позволили бы взять собак. 

Дженни говорит, что хочет, чтобы у Леди или Нимерии появились щеночки. Джейн Робба, конечно, а не подружка Сансы. Робб сказал ей, что у Серого Ветра уже целый выводок щенят, которые бегают где-то неподалеку, и после этого она едва не испепелила его взглядом. Ей очень хочется завести собаку, но у её брата аллергия, поэтому они не могут позволить себе это сделать. Всякий раз, когда она приходит в гости, она приносит косточку или собачье печенье с разными вкусами — Нимерии больше всего понравился крекер с индейкой. 

Мне нравится Дженни. Не понимаю, чем она не устраивает маму. Возможно, мама думает, что ни одна из ныне живущих девиц недостаточно хороша для Робба, но, по крайней мере, собакам Дженни понравилась больше, чем любой из бывших Сансы. 

Такие вот дела в королевстве. У Робба есть Дженни, а Бран по уши влюблён в свою няньку. У Рикона есть плюшевая радужная форель, которую ему подарил дядя Эдмур, и которую он не выпускает из рук. Они с Лохматым по очереди используют её в качестве подушки. 

Понятия не имею, что заставило меня пойти в кино с Сансой и Дженни. Санса взяла с меня обещание не смеяться до упаду на грустных моментах, подкупив меня попкорном. Она не взяла мне Icee, хотя ты всегда покупал, а ещё они с Дженни воткнули две соломинки в стакан. Они же лучшие подруги, как они могут быть настолько брезгливы по отношению друг к другу? Нам-то с тобой на двоих не нужно больше одной банки газировки или одной стопки. Про последнее я, естественно, Сансе не сказала. 

Фильм оказался безмерно отвратительным, как я и ожидала. Я думала, он будет сопливым — это ведь от парня, который сочинил "Дневник памяти", но я ошиблась — лента была жизнеутверждающей. Я бросалась попкорном в детишек двумя рядами ниже, но они так увлеченно целовались, что ничего не заметили. 

Когда мы выходили из кинотеатра, Санса поинтересовалась, чем мне не угодил фильм, и я ответила, что она должна была дождаться его. 

— Она и ждала. Целых два года, — ответила Санса.  
— Два года — это очень много для того, чтобы поддерживать отношения, даже не видя партнера, — поддержала Дженни.  
— А ты бы дождалась? — спросила Санса подругу.  
— Не знаю. Зависит от того, будет ли мой парень так же горяч, как Ченнинг Татум. 

Мы вернулись домой, Санса и Дженни занялись приготовлением пирожных, а я села на стул рядом с мамой и спросила, думала ли она когда-нибудь порвать с отцом, пока он находился в Ираке много месяцев подряд. 

Она одарила меня нечитаемым взглядом.

— Нет, но, возможно, дело было в том, что тогда я уже три месяца как была беременна Роббом. 

— А когда дядя Брандон был в Панаме, до этого? 

Мама вздохнула, но не раздраженно, а просто устало. 

— Я тоже смотрела "Перл Харбор", дорогая. Всё было не так.  
— Никто и не говорил... — нахмурилась я. — И "Перл Харбор" — дурацкий фильм.  
— Ты только что назвала "Перл Харбор" дурацким?  
— Да, — я прикусила губу, — он неправильный. Она должна была дождаться его. 

В отличие от Сансы, мама не стала спорить. 

— Да, должна была, — ответила она. 

Джон, я рада, что у тебя тут не осталось никакой девицы, а то вдруг она начала бы гулять с Теоном, или ещё что — и тогда мне пришлось бы сломать ей коленные чашечки. 

С любовью, Арья.


End file.
